The Child
by mrslovettiamlestrange
Summary: A young girl is raised in a orphanage who is teased very often finds out she is a witch. She ends up being in Albus Potter's year at hogwarts and later finds out who her birth parents where. (I rushed the Harry Potter timeline a bit so they all started having kids around the time of the wizard war.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A cloaked woman walks up to the door of a orphanage. She really didn't want to do what she was about to do. She lays a bundle of blankets on top of a box which she had placed on top of the door step. Then she put a letter on top of the bundle. The bundle started cooing. The woman looks down at the baby inside the bundle. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to leave the baby with these people, but her life would be better. She wouldn't have to life a secret life and lie about where she comes from when she goes to school. This woman was not one to cry, but in this moment she had nothing else to do. She knocked on the door and quickly run away from it. A fat woman opens the door and sees the baby on the ground and picks her and the letter up. The baby starts crying.

"Awww shh Love. It's ok. You're safe now." Says the woman swaying from side to side to calm the baby. "Elizabeth!"

A young woman who barley looked 18 steps out of the door way.

"Can you pick up that box. Must have something they parents want the baby to keep. Now look at this face! Such a pretty baby! Who would want to get rid of her!." Says the fat woman stepping back into the house with the young girl following.

There were hardly any kids in the orphanage but quite a few babies. Apparently a lot of young girls must be having babies now a days and not knowing what to do with them. The woman lays the baby in a free crib and takes the letter out of the bundle of blankets. Then she frees the baby from the blankets. She reads the letter carefully and then turns to the girl.

"I'm glad this one's parent's actually left her for a good reason! The father had done something wrong and is or was on the run and they couldn't risk the baby getting hurt. Or at least that's kind of what it says. This note has very little detail and is confusing. They did give her a name though. Ariella. Strange name, but pretty. No last name though. Has to get stuck with the founders last name I guess. What's in the box?"

The girl opens the box. There is another small piece of paper on top of some tissue paper wrapping something.

"The note says: 'These were mine and I wish Ariella to have them. I know it will take some time for her to grow into them but I wanted her to at least have something from her real mother.'"

The girl opens the wrappings and turns towards the woman.

"Well no wonder they gave her a weird name. Who would wear those boots?! Those look like something from the 1800's! Put them in the closet till she gets older." Says the woman.

A young girl is sitting in her room trying to brush out her hair. It is so curly and fluffy that it is almost impossible to do. She gives up with a sigh and runs over to her bed and pulls a dusty old box out from under it. She opens it to revel a pair to heeled boots that no one would ever wish to wear now a days, but the girl loves them. Every day she would place her feet inside and lace them up seeing if they fit yet. Of course they never fit, but she wished that one day they would. She gently puts them back in the box and pushes it back under her bed. She puts on her old shoes and walks down to the dining hall. She sits down at the end of the table with a book and starts to read. A group of girls walk up to her.

"Look at her she is such a freak! Just look at that hair! Didn't your momma ever teach you how to brush it? Oh wait that's right. She hated you! That's why you got stuck here!"

This girl is a tall blond who was about the same age as Ariella is now. She was the only kid in the orphanage that had known her parents. They died in a car crash when she was 8 but at least she still had memories about them. Ariella never had that because she had been here since she was 3 days old.

"That's a lie. My mum wanted me. That's why she left the boots. I just think my dad made her get rid of me." Says Ariella. The girls laugh and walk away.

Mrs. Hamilton walks into the hall with the pile of mail and sits across the table from Ariella. She loves Mrs. Hamilton who is a short fat woman and the only person in the orphanage who likes her. Mrs. Hamilton sits and flips through the mail. She gets to a thick envelope and stares at the front of it.

"Ari. You got mail!" says Mrs. Hamilton handing the envelope to Ariella.

Ariella flips it over to see a wax crest that seals the envelope. She opens it and reads the letter carefully:

Dear Miss. Harrison,

I are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Normally this letter has a list of you school supplies on it that you need to get, but I felt it was only fit that I come and talked to your care taker about this. You will need to be at Kings Cross train station every year on 1st September to get a ride on the Hogwarts express to school, but because I will be there already I will bring you here myself this year. I am sorry this letter has gotten to you so late. I will arrive at your orphanage on 30 August. Can't wait to see you this school year!

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Mrs.H? This lady says she is coming to talk to us on 30 August. Isn't that today?"

Mrs. Hamilton takes the letter and her eyes got big when she reads the first line.

"In my office Ariella."

Mrs. Hamilton never called her Ariella unless she was mad or worried. Ariella gets up and starts to walk to the office. The office was right next to the front doors to the building and right when Ariella was about to turn into the office the doorbell rang and someone knocked. Just then she heard footsteps and she turns to see Mrs. Hamilton running down the hall.

"Don't answer it! I'll get it!"

Ariella stands there watching Mrs. Hamilton catch her breath then she opens the door. A very strict looking woman is standing on the other side. She is wearing many robes and stuck out very much.

"Mrs. Hamilton?" says the woman looking at both of them.

"Who are you?" asks Mrs. Hamilton.

"Minerva McGonagall. Headmistress at Hogwarts." She then looks down at Ariella and her eyes get wide like she is seeing a ghost. Then she smiles a fake smile and says "You will call me Professor McGonagall."

Mrs. Hamilton then reluctantly leads Professor McGonagall to her office. Ariella waits outside for almost a hour before they come out. Mrs. Hamilton then turns to Ariella.

"Ari, you're going to go to Professor McGonagall's school for special children. You will be leaving with her as soon as you are packed. So you can go pack and then you will leave." Mrs. Hamilton pulls her into a hug and the pulls away quickly.

"Ariella, do you mind if I come to your room while you pack? I would like to talk to you about the school." asks McGonagall.

Ariella nods and leads her to her room. Once she is there McGonagall sits in the desk chair and Ariella starts to pack what little things she has, which takes no time at all, then she sits on the bed.

"You read the letter right?"

Ariella nods.

"Do you know what witchcraft and wizardry is?"

"I'm not stupid. I know it's magic."

"Ok. Not much more explaining needed then. We will go to Diagon Ally now and get your school supplies." Says McGonagall starting to get up.

"Wait I want to ask some questions."

"Ok. Go."

"Do witches and wizards have like special powers? Or do they all have to same powers but some are better at using them, making them more powerful."

"You really thought these questions out."

"I had about a hour to think of them. Now which is it?"

"You're the kind of kid that wants you're way or no way aren't you? Well, anyway. We all have the same powers but some people are better with them."

"So everyone can move things by looking at them and make things happen?"

"Yes. You will learn to control this at Hogwarts."

"And everyone can talk to snakes too?"

Professor McGonagall's get wide and she stares almost through Ariella.

"No… that's…. that's not a normal power. Very few have that. Only 3 that I know of have ever had that. You haven't ever tried to hurt people when you found out you could make things happen did you?"

"Once. I get made fun of a lot here. It's always the same girl and everyone else just joins in. Well one day I had had enough and tried to make her ankle twist. It didn't really work, but she tripped and ruined her new clothes so I was happy."

"There will be none of that at Hogwarts? You understand?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Do you know anything of your birth parents? Do you know if they were magical too?"

"I don't think they were but I don't know. How would I?"

"Just wondered. Gather your things."

Ariella pulls the box out from under her bed and grabs her suit case.

"What's in the box?" asks McGonagall.

"Boots that were my mums. She left them on the step with me when I was a baby."

McGonagall turns to leave the room.

"Professor? Why do you look at me like that?" asks Ariella walking out with her.

"Like what?"

"Like you're scared. Like you're seeing a ghost."

"You just look like someone. Someone who is dead. She was very pretty at one point in her life."

"Oh." Says Ariella not sure if it was a complement or not.

They walk out of the building and down the street to a pub Ariella had never noticed before. They go in and people stop McGonagall to talk with her.

"Professor McGonagall! Nice to see you outside of the school!" says a man walking up to Mcgonagall and shaking her hand.

"Very funny Longbottom. I'm out helping a student who has no parents to take her shopping."

"How nice of you." He turns to Ariella and his eyes get wide.

"Nice to meet you young lady."

They shake hands.

"Nice to meet you too."

Mcgonagall and Longbottom say good bye and she leads Ariella to a back room.

"Why did he look at me funny too?"

"You will call him Professor Longbottom please. He will teach you Herbology."

"Ok, then. Why did Professor Longbottom look at me funny too?"

"Because the woman you look like was not nice. You only look like her a little, but it's enough to notice."

McGonagall knocks on the wall a couple times and it opens leading into another street. It's filled with people in weird clothing and shops selling parts of animals, spell books and brooms. McGonagall took Ariella to be fitted into her robes. While she was there McGonagall went and got her books and things so all they had to do after was get a wand.

"Grandmum, why couldn't mum and dad bring me?" whines a blonde boy who had walked in with a woman who looked like she used to be very pretty but was worn down by age (even though she didn't look that old) and had a look of her face as if she was smelling something bad.

"Because Scorpius! They had to work! Now please be quiet."

Scorpius stands next to Ariella and gets measured too. Scorpius' grandmother looks at Ariella almost amazed and saddened at the same time.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asks Ariella rudely.

"Oh wow. You look like her and you have her attitude."

"Who do I look like? Why does everyone look scared when they look at me here?" says Ariella getting angry which was making the tailor nervous.

"Oh so other people have seen it too? Good it's not just me then."

"Seen what?!"

The tailor does a small snort laugh.

"What was that about?" asks the woman angrily.

"The person who this young girl looks like was not nearly as pretty as this girl is."

"Excuse me! She was beautiful, Thank you very much. If you had ever seen her when she was younger you would see what I am seeing too. So Dear, where are your parents?" Says the woman looking back at Ariella.

"I don't know. Dead maybe? I have lived in a orphanage my whole life."

"Oh don't tell me you were raised by Muggles!"

"What is a muggle?"

"Oh you poor thing. Just hope that your parents came from a long line of witches and wizards. It's a terrible thing being a mudblood. So many are teased." Says the woman getting up to leave with her grandson.

Just then McGonagall walks in and see the woman.

"Afternoon Narcissa." Says McGonagall with a mean look on her face.

"Afternoon." says Narcissa and her grandson left.

Soon after Professor McGonagall and Ariella are walking to Ollivander's wand shop.

"Who was that woman? She said see knows who I look like too. So did the tailor. Is who they were talking about who everyone else thinks I look like?"

"That was Narcissa Molfoy. Yes you look like who they were talking about. That whole family is into dark magic. So was the woman you look like."

"Great person to look like." Says Ariella sarcastically as she walks into the wand shop.

"Hello!" says a old man, who runs back into the rows of shelves and comes back with a box and removes a wand from it.

"Mr. Ollivander this is Ariella Harrison."

"Yes I know. I know anyone who buys from me, even before they know they are going to buy from me. Here take this and wave it. 9 ½ inches, unicorn hair."

Ariella waves it and nothing happens. This continues for 20 minutes. None of the wands would work for her. And if they did they hardly did anything.

"Maybe you made a mistake. Maybe I'm not a witch. We have been through most the wands already."

"Oh no. You're a witch. A witch with a strange wand waiting for you…. I wonder…" Says who walks into a back room and comes back with another box.

" I made this wand by accident. Some how two core items got in. I figured no one would ever need it because it has never wanted to work for me. Here try this."

He hands her a wand. It looks as if it has a perfect spot where you place your hand and it has swirls all over the handle spot. Soon a wind comes from nowhere and blows Ariella's hair back and then Mr. Ollivander takes the wand from her.

"That's it. I never thought anyone would use it."

"What is it made of?" asks McGonagall.

"The weirdest wand ever. I thought it didn't work. Its 11 ¾ inches, walnut, and its core is both a phoenix feather and a dragon heart string. I don't even know how they fused together and the wand still works. You would think it wouldn't work."

He wraps up the wand, they pay, and leave

"You will get to see Hogwarts now. We have to take a flying car since the train is on its way to King Cross and since I can't disapperate with you."

They put Ariella's things in the car. Before she knows it its dark out and they are still on their way to the school. She falls asleep in the back seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wake up Ariella." Says McGonagall quietly.

Ariella opens her eyes and is blinded by the bright sun.

"Look out there. You see that big castle? That's Hogwarts."

"It's so pretty!"

The gold and yellow sky made the castle look breath taking. They fly on until they land in the grass in front of one of the castles many entry ways. They get out and take all of Ariella's things out of the car. A mean looking man limps out of the doorway of the castle.

"Good morning Mr. Filch. Would you please go and place Ariella's bags where the other students bags will go once they come?"

Filch grabs he bags and cusses under his breath.

"Haven't the other students come yet?" asks Ariella.

"No. They won't be here till later tonight."

"Oh. Then what should I do?"

"Very good question considering you won't be sorted into your house till tonight. Do you like to read?"

"Yes I do."

"How about you go to the library and read books on what you would like to know most."

McGonagall shows Ariella where the library was. There where so many books she had no clue where to start. She spent the whole day in the library looking for books that interested her and then read them. McGonagall only came back to get her when it was time for lunch but then right after Ariella went to the library again. By the time McGonagall came to give her her robes to change into cause the other students where there Ariella had read almost 20 books (mostly about Defense Against the Dark Arts). Ariella went into the closest bathroom and changed and then followed McGonagall into the hall way just before you go into the Great Hall. The other students are already standing there and Professor McGonagall is talking. They all give her weird looks as she joins the group. After McGonagall is done talking she leads the first years into the Hall. The ceiling is very high but it looks exactly like the night sky, almost as if there is no ceiling at all. McGonagall reaches the front, tells the first years about the sorting and then pulls out a old hat that says a poem about the school. One by one, after the poem was done, the first years where called up to be placed into their houses. About half way through the list Ariella's name was called. She walks forward and sits on the stool. Professor McGonagall places the hat on her head, she has a hint of a worried look on her face.

"Hmmm… you're very difficult to place." Whispers the hat in her ear.

"You have a great mind, and I can see you can and will do great things, but there is something very dark about you. I don't mean dark as in you will most likely become obsessed with dark arts like so many have, just that your mind seems to have already been exposed to them. Yet somehow you have never used them."

Ariella's heart was racing. She knew that dark arts were bad, but having been raised by what these people called Muggles, how could she have been exposed to it? She wished the hat would choose a house. She really didn't care which house, just as long as it placed her somewhere soon.

"This is more difficult than I thought. You're mind says you be great in only two of the houses here but which one to put you in?"

McGonagall was looking more worried and impatient by the second. Finally the hat yelled a house.

"Gryffindor!"

Ariella sighs relieved that no one would be staring at her for much longer. She turned to give Professor McGonagall the hat and she had a look of shock. Ariella then turned to go sit at the table with the other Gryffindors. As soon as she sat down people would say hi then turn and start whispering. Only the older kids did this. None of the other first years did. Soon there were only a couple kids left. "Albus Potter!" was the next name called. He was a skinny boy with dark hair, and green eyes. Ariella figured his father must be the famous Harry Potter she had read about earlier that day. She could not deny that the boy was very cute as well. The hat sat on Albus' head and then in yelled his house.

"Gryffindor!"

Once again everyone clapped and Albus jumped off the stool, handed McGonagall the hat and ran over to the table smiling. He ran right up and sat next to Ariella. Every other kid had gone around and sat on the other side of the table but not Albus.

"Hi! I'm Albus. What's your name?" he says turning to Ariella.

"I'm Ariella." She says smiling even though she really had no clue why she was smiling so much. "I'm sure you're asked a lot but is your dad Harry Potter?"

"Yeah. First thing anyone ever asks me."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to annoy you."

"Oh no you didn't. You look like someone I saw in one of my brother's text books. Are your parents famous too?"

"I don't know. I've lived in an orphanage since I was a baby."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Oh no it's fine. Do you, by chance, remember who it was I looked like? Everyone says I look like someone but won't tell me who. "

"No I don't, sorry. But my brother is only a year older than us and I saw it before last year, so she should be in our text book this year."

"Oh good. I'll finally get to know."

Ariella and Albus sit and talk all through dinner and even walked back to the dormitory together. They sat and talked in the big chairs in the dormitory for a while and then Ariella started to get tired.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now."

"Alright. Want to sit with me at breakfast tomorrow since we both have no one to sit with?"

"Sure. Night." Says Ariella smiling again.

Ariella walks upstairs and finds her stuff at the end of a bed. A girl with redish blond hair was in the bed next to her.

"What year are you in?" Asks Ariella unpacking her stuff and trying to make conversation.

"Second. You?" asks the girl.

"First."

"What's your name?"

"Ariella. You?"

"Rose. Rose Weasley. I saw you talking to my cousin, Albus."

"He's your cousin?"

"Yeah. His mum is my aunt. Anyone ever tell you that you look like someone from the first year Defense Against the Dark Arts text book?"

"Everyone says I look like someone but won't tell me who. Do you know her name?"

"Yeah. But I'd rather not tell you. You'll see in class tomorrow. The DADA teachers likes to jump into things. First thing you will learn about was the last wizard war which is where her picture was."

The girls decided to go to bed but Ariella stayed up most of the night excited to finally learn who she looks like.

Ariella wakes up early, gets dressed, grabs her books and schedule and goes down to the Great Hall. Albus is already eating at the table. He looks over and smiles at Ariella, who walks over and sits next to him.

"I met your cousin Rose last night. She is really nice."

"Yeah, only sometimes." Says Albus with a small laugh.

"What classes have you got today?"

"DADA, a break, Herbology and then Potions."

"We have the first three periods together then! Who teaches DADA?"

"Depends on what period you have it. I heard McGonagall refuses to hire a permanent teacher for that class so her and Professor Longbottom take turns teaching it throughout the day. They are both nice. They visit my house a lot since they are friends with my parents."

"I've meet them both. McGonagall took me supplies shopping and brought me here, and we ran into Professor Longbottom on the way to shopping. He looks at me funny."

"Oh my gosh I know why! Why couldn't I remember her name before!?"

"What? Are you talking about who I look like?! Who?"

Albus looks at her kind of worried.

"I'd rather not. You'll learn about her."

"Ughhh!" says Ariella.

Just then the bell rang saying they needed to go to first period. By the time Albus and Ariella found the class room there was only a minute left till class started. They sat in the front 2 desks to the right cause they were the only desks left open. McGonagall was sitting behind the desk.

"Professor Biggs, the History of Magic teacher, has allowed me to teach you all about the last wizard war because it makes it easier to give you a idea about dark magic. Please open your books to page 100. Once you get there you will see a picture of Hogwarts after the war. The last wizard war was in 1998 right here on the campus. Does anyone know who won?"

Ariella's hand went up.

"Ariella?"

"I don't know any other to put it other than 'good' won."

"Yes. Even though we had thought we had lost because we had believed Harry Potter had died, we did win because he was not truly dead."

Many kids turned to Albus and started whispering. His face turned red.

"Does anyone know who was the leader of the 'Dark side'?"

Once again Ariella's hand shot up.

"Are you going to be the next Hermione Granger, Ariella?"

Ariella gave a small laugh then answered; "Lord Voldemort lead a group called the Death Eaters."

Kids winced at the name Voldemort.

"I will say this now. Everyone will say Voldemort. No one may say he-who-must-not-be-named. Now, does anyone know what his real name was?"

Ariella's hand went up and so did Albus' very slowly.

"Albus?"

"Tom Riddle."

"Yes. Now Voldemort had a group of followers called the Death Eaters, just like Ariella had said. How did you know if someone was a Death Eater."

More kids raised their hands this time.

"Yes, Teddy?"

Teddy was a very cute boy but he had bright blue hair.

"Didn't they have a tattoo on their left forearm?"

"Yes they did. If you flip the page you will see a picture of a Dark Mark which is was the Death Eaters had tattooed on their arm. You will also see a couple pictures of Voldemort and some of his followers."

Many people flipped the page then some started whispering so Ariella turned around and most of the other kids where looking at her weird. Then Albus poked her shoulder and told her to flip the page. As she did she saw the tattoo and Voldemort but she also saw a picture of a woman with extremely curly hair just like Ariella and who shared many of the same features as her. They had the same nose and face shape and the same eyes. The woman in the picture kept moving around cause that's what pictures did in the wizard world. She was giving a very evil smile showing that she didn't take good care of her teeth. Ariella ignored what McGonagall was saying and read the small section about this woman. Her name was Bellatrix Lestrange. Ariella had read about her the other day and knew almost everything bad the woman had done she had just never seen a picture of her. She suddenly knew why people looked at her funny. This was a terrible woman to look like. Suddenly she remembered what Bellatrix had done to Professor Longbottom's parents. She looked up at McGongall with wide eyes, who gave her a sad look back. Soon the class was over and Albus and Ariella spent their break talking about Bellatrix and the wizard war. The bell rang and they walked to Herbology together. When they walked into the green house Professor Longbottom did a double take at Ariella. She walks over to him.

"I'm so sorry Professor."

"For what?"

"For looking like her. I finally know who I look like. Saw her picture for the first time today. I know what she did to your parents and many other people and I'm sorry I remind you of that."

"That's not your fault Ariella. You aren't even related to her are you? Even if you are it wouldn't matter cause from what I've seen you aren't like her."

"The sad thing Professor is I am lot like her. And who knows, me and her could be related. I still have no clue who my real parents are." She says this and sits down next to Albus and gets ready for class to start.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's a couple days before Christmas break and Ariella was swamped with homework. She has to write 2 essays for her History of Magic class, she has to grow a plant for Herbology and document what it looks like every day and how she takes care of it, she has 3 potions worksheets, and she knew she was going to have Defense Against the Dark Arts homework and way more from other classes. She goes into the common room and sits on the couch. The other kids in the common room look at her funny, as they always do, and walk out. Ariella is used to this. Kids in her year have always made fun of her but ever since they saw how she looks like Bellatrix the Death Eater it has only gotten worse, and they hate to be alone with her. She props her feet up and opens up her Herbology textbook to choose a easy plant to grow. The common room door opens.

"Guess what?!" yells the figure coming through the door. It's Albus.

Ariella closes her book then looks up at him with a smurk on her face which made her look even more like Bellatrix but in a attractive way, not crazy looking.

"What?" she asks.

"I wrote to my parents saying you were the only one in Gryffindor who was staying over break and they said I can stay too!" says Albus as he walks over and sits on the couch.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, but there is one condition they have."

"What is it?"

"They want you to come stay with us this summer!"

Ariella's mouth falls open.

"I… I couldn't. Not the whole summer!"

"They said you can stay every break, since my dad knows what it's like to grow up alone."

"I don't know what to say. They have never even met me. I could never intrude on your family for that long a time."

"Well they also suggested we both go to my house for Christmas, just to get to know you and stuff."

"No! That's a family holiday! They shouldn't even be letting you stay. You should go spend it with them."

"Fine! Then you have to come in summer." Albus jumps up and runs to the door.

"I'm going to write to them. Be back in a bit."

A little while later Albus and Ariella are walking to their DADA class. They walk into the class room and take their normal seats in the front. McGonagall walks in through the door behind the desk.

"Since this is the last class before break I have decided to do something I would not normally do. Instead of me continuing to teach and have you forget what I had said during break, I am going to assign you all a paper."

The classroom fills with groans.

"But Professor I'm already writing 4 papers over break!" says Lillian Greggory who is in Hufflepuff.

"Yes, I know many of you have other papers to write and much homework to do, but I have yet to assign you a big paper. You will all write about someone in the last Wizard War."

A blonde haired boy raises his hand.

"Yes Barry?"

"Who will we write about?"

"Anyone you like, just as long as they we part of the last wizard war. They do not have to have been on our side either. If you wish, you may right about Voldemort or one of his followers."

McGonagall looks at Ariella when she says this but then quickly looks away. Ariella knew exactly then who she was writing about and she believed McGonagall knew too.

"Now I'm going to say your names out aloud and you tell me who you are going to write about so I can write it down."

She starts calling off names and kids yell mostly the same names over and over. Most want to write about Harry Potter, Hermione, or Ron. One boy wishes to write about Professor Longbottom. Many other names are listed off and so are what those peoples jobs were in the war when McGonagall didn't know about someone.

"Ariella." Says McGonagall.

"I wish to write about Bellatrix Lestrange, Professor."

McGonagall looks up and gives Ariella a small smile. Many of the other kids start whispering.

"Thank you Ariella for choosing someone different from the rest of the class. It will make the papers much more interesting to read if they are about different people. It's just a shame most of the class picked the same people." She winks at Ariella and continues reading names off the list.

"Who are you writing about?" whispers Ariella to Albus.

"You'll see when she calls my name." says Albus with a smile.

Soon after his name was called.

"Albus."

"Severus Snape, Professor."

"Great person to write about." Says McGonagall with a smile.

After McGonagall was finished she stands up and walks around to the front of her desk.

"You all made excellent choices, especially the 2 of you who picked people not normally picked." She looks over and winks at Ariella and Albus.

They both walk back to their common room talking about their papers once class is over.

On Christmas Eve Albus and Ariella eat dinner down in the hall with the teachers and 3 other students that stayed over break. Once they finish they go back up to the common room and sit on the floor next to the fire. The common room had been decorated for Christmas just before the other students left. There was a large tree on the right side of the fire place and there was greenery draped over top of the fire place. Candles float just over top of the greenery.

"What should we do?" asks Ariella as she lies down on the floor.

"I don't know." Says Albus laying down next to her. "Where did you go the other day just before everyone else left? Right after Penelope and her group of friends talked to you."

"The bathroom."

"But you never came back."

"I… I was crying. They were being mean to me and I couldn't take it anymore. I hate crying. Makes me feel weak. Anyway, they were saying how I looked and act like Bellatrix and other really mean things I won't say. As if they know what she acted like. Ever since I started that paper though I've began to wonder if I am related to her. We look so much alike."

"I'm sorry they were mean. Who cares if you are related to her? She could be your mother and I would still like you just the same. Just because parents are bad doesn't mean their children will be. She didn't raise you so you won't be like that. I seriously doubt she is your mum. I heard she couldn't have children."

"Really? Maybe that's why she was so mean. Maybe she just wanted a kid, but she couldn't."

"Maybe."

"Well I'm going to bed." Says Ariella getting up.

"Night." Says Albus.

"Night."

The next morning Ariella wakes up and walks down to the common room to see presents under the tree. Albus is sitting on the floor next to the tree.

"Happy Christmas Albus!"

"Happy Christmas!"

"Look at all those presents! Are there any for me?" asks Ariella as she joins Albus on the floor.

"Of course!"

They start sorting out whose presents are whose. The common room door opens and Professor McGonagall walks in.

"Happy Christmas you two. Mind if I join you in here?"

"No." says Ariella.

"Ariella. I got a letter from Narcissa Malfoy. Do you know who that is?"

"No." says Ariella turning away from her few presents.

"Wait that's Draco's mum." Says Albus turning to join the conversation.

"Yes it is. And the sister to Bellatrix Lestrange. She too finds it unusual that you look so much like her sister."

"When has she ever seen me?.. Wait. Is that the woman from the robe shop?"

"Yes. And she insists that you are somehow related to her and her sister. You see the Bellatrix came from a pureblood family and Narcissa most likely believes that you must be pureblood too just because you resemble her sister. She has even requested something Muggles do. Quite strange because I thought she didn't like muggles."

"What did she request?"

"A DNA test. Apparently Narcissa and Bellatrix's mother made them all keep hairs so that if one day someone claimed to be related to them they can truly see if their blood is the same. She wishes for you to send her a hair to get tested with her sisters."

"Well if it will make her happy, I guess. I have too many hairs anyway." Says Ariella with a small laugh.

She pulls out a couple hairs from her head. McGonagall pulls out a small bottle and Ariella puts the hairs inside.

"You sure you want to know. That isn't a good family. Well, most in that family aren't good."

"I don't care. It will be nice to know I actually have relatives. Even if they are a Dark Arts family."

"Now, let's stop being serious. Open you presents!" says McGonagall with a smile.

Albus opens his first. He got a sweater from is grandmum (one was sent for Ariella too), some knew things from his Uncle George's joke shop, and many other things his parents had gotten him.

Ariella finally starts to open her first one. It's a medium size box. She lifts the lid to find a black dress with a small box and a note on top. The note read:

Hello. You do not know me, but I wished to give you these things. They had belonged to your mother.

The word 'had' looked as if it had been added in after the note had already been written and same with the 'ed' on the end of belonged. In the small box was a necklace with a silver bird skull on it. She asks McGonagall to help her put it on.

"Who are these from?" she asks.

"Don't know. Doesn't say. They were my mother's apparently."

Ariella pulls out the dress. It's long and black. The top dips down but enough to still be appropriate to wear around school on days when they didn't need to wear their robes. There was also a leather corset to go over to make the dress more unusual. There were little silvery grey swirls around the bottom of the dress and around the top and at the end of the sleeves. She couldn't wait to wear it. Suddenly she remembered her mother's boots under her bed. She had not tried them on in a while because of school and wondered if they fit.

"I'll be back!" Ariella runs up stairs, grabs the boots and comes back down.

She grabs the dress and runs down to the bathroom and changes. The dress fits perfect other than the fact it's a bit too long and she didn't really have any breasts to fill out the top. She hopes she won't grow out of it where it did fit, but she hadn't grown since she was young. She used to be the tallest in the orphanage then she just stopped growing. She slips her feet into the boots and laces them up. They are just a little bit too big still, but not enough to bother her. She puts on the corset that only goes around the waist and she walks back to the common room. McGonagall does a double take at Ariella who is just standing there smiling.

"You look.. uh… good." Says Albus as his face turns a little red.

"Very pretty. It does look very much like a Bellatrix outfit too. She always did want to look… well no other way to it… sexy. They say she loved Voldemort."

"Ew." Says Albus.

"Ew? Have you seen pictures of him from when he was in school? He was handsome. Didn't they go to school together too? She probably just saw the old him and not the…" says Ariella/

"Nose less, pale, red eyed man?"

"Yeah." Say Ariella with a laugh.

Albus have found a present he had forgotten to open so she changed while he opened it. Once she was done and had put her mother's things safely in the trunk at the end of her bed she came back down to open her other present.

"Professor." Says Ariella after she reads the to and from sticker. "You got me a present? It's so large. Why?"

"I knew you wouldn't get that many and thought you would love these. There are two things in there."

Ariella opens up the large present to find a old broom stick inside a the box with a book about Quidditch.

"I know it's an old name broom but they were made great. I happened to find this one and it has never been used."

"That's a Firebolt! My dad had one of those! Said he loved it. I didn't know you liked Quidditch."

"Yeah I do. Thanks Professor." Says Ariella with a smile.

"You're Welcome. What's that envelope on the floor?" says McGonagall.

Ariella picks it up and reads the cursive handwriting on the front.

"It's for me." Says Ariella.

She opens it up and pulls out a piece of paper that is blank. As soon as the paper is out of the envelope and in Ariella's hand she screams and grabs her left forearm.

"What's wrong?" asks Albus.

"Move away Albus! I think that paper was cursed." Says McGonagall as she quickly gets up and kneels down next to Ariella.

Albus comes next to McGonagall ignoring her order to move away. Ariella screams and holds her arm. She pulls up her sleeve up to show what looked like someone had scratched her arm but then the cut got bigger and moved and started to bend into a shape. Soon it started turning into black lines where the cut had been. Ariella had stopped screaming soon after she lifted her sleeve up. It was like she was hypnotized by what was forming on her arm. She didn't even have a tear in her eye. She just sat there staring at her arm. Soon the lines stopped moving. McGonagall gasped but still kept a grip on Ariella's wrist holding out her arm. The lines had moved into a shape. It was the Dark Mark.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: Sorry it took so long to write another chapter. I was having writers block with this story and this chapter still didn't turn out that great. Anyway I hope you like it. Please leave a review! Happy reading!**_

Chapter 4

For the rest of the year Ariella was grateful that their school uniforms had long sleeves, but that didn't stop rumors from going around. About 3 months after Christmas almost everyone in the school knew about the dark mark, though most didn't believe it. Ariella had been teased and book checked so many times since after Christmas that she was swelling with anger. She was tired of being picked on. It was just like she was back in the orphanage again. Albus was getting his make up homework from his teachers because he had been sick in the hospital wing so Ariella decided to go read down by the lake. It's almost summer break and is really warm out so she takes off her robe and rolls up the sleeves of her shirt. She looks down at her arm and traces the lines of the dark mark. She knows it's bad to have but she can't help but like it. She doesn't even know why she likes it other than the fact that she loves snakes. She looks out over the lake. A shadow is cast over her. She turns to see who it is. It's Penelope and her "friends".

"Look who it is! The last real death eater!" says Penelope.

Ariella rolls her eyes and looks back over to the lake.

"Are the rumors true? Have you really got one?" asks one of Penelope's friends.

"Got what?" says Ariella standing up. "This?" she says holding out her left arm. She is done with all the teasing. Maybe if people actually saw it they would leave her alone.

The girl gasps and steps back behind Penelope. "Some brave friends you got there Penelope. Afraid of a tattoo." Says Ariella.

"You really do look like her you know? I bet you will just as ugly." Says Penelope pushing Ariella. "I mean your hair is almost perfect. You just need the nasty teeth. I could help with those." She pushes Ariella to the ground and points her wand at her. Ariella quickly pulls out hers and stands back up. She is done. Penelope lowers her wand a bit, unsure of what was about to happen. Ariella keeps hers steady and glares at Penelope with the best Bellatrix face she could make. Penelope's friends back up.

"What? You all going to start something but not finish it?" says Ariella.

"Expelliarmus!" yells Penelope looking a bit scared. Ariella deflects it without saying a word.

"How did you..? But we haven't learned how to cast without speaking yet…" stutters one of Penelope's friends. Penelope just stands there and looks afraid. Ariella was even surprised at herself. She had no clue how she had done it. She smiles wickedly at Penelope. They start circling around each other. Ariella starts laughing at how scared Penelope looks. This was the first time she was standing up to a bully and she was loving it. She was thinking of all kinds of spells. Before she even thinks anything through she flicks her wand and glares at Penelope. Penelope falls to the ground screaming in pain. Ariella just stares down at her laughing.

"What the hell are you doing?!" yells Penelope's friend. One runs up and pushes Ariella making her break eye contact and moving her wand away from in front of Penelope.

"Freak!" yells one of the girls as they pick up Penelope and they all try to run up to the castle looking extremely scared. Ariella stands there letting it sink in what she had just done. She stares down at the ground.

"You ok? Why were Penelope and her friends running away from you?" says a voice.

It was Albus. Ariella looks up at him.

"They were being mean and I couldn't take it. We started a duel. Somehow I can cast without speaking. I used the cruciatus curse on her. The funny thing is, I know I should feel bad about it but I don't. I couldn't be happier. Something is wrong with me."

"You…you what? Do you know how much trouble you could get into?! That is a unforgivable curse! How did you even know how to use it?!"

"I didn't, but it was really fun. That sounds completely insane but it was. I finally felt better than them, and I doubt that they will bother me again."

"What if they tell?! You could be expelled!"

"I know. Let's just forget about it ok?"

"Forget about it?! You have just scared Penelope for life!"

"Well she did the same to me! Along with all the bullies at the orphanage! For once in my life I was the one with the upper hand! I was the one in control!" yells Ariella. She turns around and quickly walks back up to the castle.

It was the second to last day of school and Penelope nor any of her friends had told what had happened. Although many people seemed to avoid Ariella more than usual in the halls. Albus had agreed to not speak of it again and they had just continued on with the school year.

"You're still coming to my house tomorrow right?" asks Albus as they walk up the stairs to their dormitories.

"You still want me to?"

"Yeah.."

Ariella smiles at Albus and they part ways to go pack and sleep.

The next morning Ariella quickly makes sure she has everything then meets everyone else down in the Great Hall. She finds Albus and stands next to him. They are all lead down to the train and get on board. Albus and Ariella sit with Albus's older brother James and his cousin Rose.

"I absolutely love your hair!" says Rose to Ariella. "Did you or your parents use a curling spell on it?"

"Thanks. Uh, no. I don't have parents. This is my natural hair."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know."

Ariella gives a small smile and then continues to look out the window.

"You seem nervous." Says Rose.

"Just a bit. First time ever going to someone else's house."

The train slows and everyone stands up and starts grabbing their bags. Ariella takes a couple deep breaths and grabs her things. They all push and shove their way out of the train. Ariella stays right next to Albus the whole way. Kids move out of her way when they see who she is. They get off the train finally and quickly find Albus' parents and his little sister Lily. They all hug and Ariella just awkwardly stands there. Harry and Ginny turn to her and their eyes get wide. She knows they are thinking they have seen her before.

"You must be Ariella." Say Harry.

Ariella smiles and nods. Harry shakes her hand and Ginny pulls her into a big motherly hug.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Thank you for letting me come and stay with you."

They all pile into the car and they leave. It is a long drive to the house and they all start to fall asleep once it gets dark. Ariella is the last one up. She pretends to sleep when Mrs. Potter looks back.

"I about had a heart attack when I saw her." Whispers Mrs. Potter. "She looks so much like Bellatrix."

"I know." Whispers Mr. Potter.

"Do you think she could be related to her?"

"Gin, She couldn't have kids."

"I know but what if.."

"It's not possible. She didn't like her husband. They only person she would have ever wanted to have kids with is Voldemort."

Ariella's eyes get heavy. She wants to keep listening but she can't stay up. She slowly falls asleep.

The next morning she wakes up in a bed. She finds her bags next to the bed. She walks downstairs to find Mrs. Potter making breakfast.

"Good Morning."

"Morning." Says Ariella sitting on a stool next to the island in the middle of the kitchen. She rests her head in her hands and watches Mrs. Potter cook. Mrs. Potter looks over at her.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Thanks again for letting me stay."

"No problem. No reason for you to go back to that orphanage. That must be terrible."

"Only when you get bullied. Which was all the time. I was a loner."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Not your fault."

There is an awkward silence for a couple minutes.

"What's that on your arm?" says Mrs. Potter trying to look around to see Ariella's left arm clearing. She quickly puts in in her lap not letting her see.

"Nothing."

"Albus told us something happened at Christmas. Is that a scar from it? Let me see. Maybe I can make it go away."

"You can't. McGonagall tried."

"Let me see."

Mr. Potter walks in a pours a cup of coffee. Ariella sighs and lays her arm on the island. Mrs. Potter gasps and Mr. Potter turns around.

"What?" he says as he walks over and looks at her arm.

"How did you get that?" she asks.

"A cursed piece of paper. I don't really care. It's kind of cool."

"Do you know what this is?" says Mr. Potter.

James and Albus walk into the room.

"Yes I know what it is." Says Ariella rudely as she pulls her arm away. "Sorry. I don't mean to be rude. I'm just…" Ariella gets up without finishing what is she saying and walks out the back door. Albus's house is out in the middle of the country so they don't have to worry about muggles seeing magic. Ariella doesn't know where she is going but she just keeps walking closer to the woods at the end of the long yard. She stops just at the end and sits down on the grass. She stays out there for about an hour then she comes back in. Mr. and Mrs. Potter are still in the kitchen talking. They look over and see her standing there.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude. I just am. I'm messed up." Ariella tries to walk out of the room and go upstairs but Mrs. Potter pulls her into a hug.

"It's not your fault. You have been through a lot. You are not messed up."

"Yes I am." Says Ariella pushing Mrs. Potter away. "I used the cruciatus curse on a girl at school, and I was happy. I laughed the whole time. I still don't feel bad for doing it." Ariella starts to tear up but not because she is feeling guilty about the curse. "Why don't I feel bad?"

Mrs. Potter looks at her with wide eyes but Mr. Potter looks like it wasn't something extreme that she just told her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I just told you that." Ariella wipes her eyes and goes into the living room to sit down.

A short while later Mr. Potter comes in and hands Ariella 2 envelopes.

"These came for you today. How do you know Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Met her once at the robe shop. She is convinced Bellatrix is my mother. Even took some of my hair to have a DNA test done. Never heard word back so I figured I wasn't related to her."

Albus walks in and sits next to Ariella. She opens the letter from Narcissa and reads it. Her hand flies up to her mouth and she feels like she is about to cry.

"What's the matter?" asks Albus.

"She… I…"

Mr. Potter takes the letter from Ariella and reads it.

"She's my mother.." says Ariella.

"Narcissa?" asks Albus confused.

"Bellatrix." Says Mr. Potter.

Mr. Potter walks out to talk to Mrs. Potter.

"Really?" asks Albus.

"Yes." Ariella sits there looking at the floor and then she starts laughing.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I actually know who my mother was, and to tell you the truth I don't care that she was a death eater. Just the fact that now I know where I come from, and I have family that is actually living. I'm not really alone anymore."

"I don't care either, and you weren't always alone." Says Albus. "Aren't you going to read the other letter?"

Ariella had almost forgotten about it. She grabs the envelope. There is really pretty cursive writing spelling out her name on the front. She opens it and reads the letter.

_ Dear Ariella,_

_For the sake of someone else reading this I won't tell you my name, but I will tell you that I knew your mother very well. I was the one who sent you the dress and necklace at Christmas. Your father had got that necklace for your mother a long time ago and that dress was one of her favourites. I don't know if you know this yet but your mother was Bellatrix. She told me that when the time was right to tell you who your parents were and to let you know that she never wanted to leave you at that orphanage. She hated leaving you with those muggles. It absolutely killed her, but she knew there was no way you would have had an easy life being raised by her. She did love you. No matter what anyone says about her to you she wasn't as crazy and uncaring as everyone believed. The best day of her life was the day you were born. I would love to meet and talk to you in person. From what I hear you look very much like your mother. If you wish to meet or just write back a black owl will be at your window the night after you get this. Send the letter back with her. There is so much you need to know, but most you aren't ready for. _

_~Your friend._

"This person knew my mother. I have to write back. I have to meet them."

"What? You don't even know their name and you want to meet them?! What if it's some crazy death eater?!"

"Well of course it has to be a death eater! Bellatrix didn't normally associate with mud bloods and people who didn't follow Voldemort, Albus. I completely trust this person. My mother was Voldemort's best follower. This person would never hurt her daughter."

"That you know of."

"Promise you won't tell your parents. Please promise me."

Albus looks at Ariella. He knew this ment a lot to her but felt his parent's needed to know. He stares into her eyes. There is just something about her that makes him want to help her in anyway possible, even if that means letting her meet up with some crazy death eater.

"I won't tell. I swear."

Ariella hugs and thanks him. She gets up and runs up stairs. She grabs paper and a quill and writes a letter to the person.

_ Dear friend,_

_I just found out she was my mother just before I read your letter. Everyone does say I look like her. I act like her too. Thank you for sending me those. I never take the necklace off. Where you also the one who sent me a blank piece of paper that made me get a Dark Mark? I would love to meet and talk with you, but if this is just some death eater trying to kill me or something then I __will__ use the cruciatus curse on you. Don't think I'm joking either. I used it on a girl at my school and laughed the whole time I did it._

_ ~Ariella_

Late that night a black owl pecks on the window. Ariella lets it in and ties the letter to the owls leg. It flies out the window. Ariella falls asleep with a smile on her face. She can't wait to find out more about her family.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note: Hope you like this chapter! Big surprise that I hope you all like! Happy reading! xoxo**_

Chapter 5

Ariella had not heard back from the mystery person. It had been only a week but Ariella really wanted another letter. Soon she had given up on waiting around for it and focused on enjoying herself. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had everyday planned to be as fun as possible, with the exception of rest days where they just stayed in their pajamas all day and watched muggle movies. About 2 weeks after the letter Ariella is lying in bed when something knocks on the window. She rolls over to see the black owl at her window. She smiles and jumps out of bed and opens the window. The owl flies in and lands on the bed. Ariella unties the letter on the owls leg and gives it a pat. It flies back out the window. She sits on the bed and quickly rips open the envelope.

_Dear Ariella,_

_That makes me happy that you enjoyed those gifts. I know your mother loved that necklace. I did not and never would send you a cursed piece of paper. I will try to find out who did. There is no reason for you to have one! You do not worship the Dark Lord, and nor should you for reasons you will know soon enough. I'm quite surprised that you have used a unforgivable curse. Most children pretend like they do not exist. If you enjoyed it I will be happy to tell you that is one major thing you have in common with your mother. She took great pleasure in bringing others pain. I will happily meet with you about 2 weeks from now. I have a feeling there would be no way for you to get away from the Potter family so I will come at night to the edge of the woods behind their house. I swear that I am not going to kill you but I am a death eater. I would never even dream of hurting you. I'll send you another letter telling you when I will be there. I cannot wait to meet you._

_~Your friend_

Ariella folds the letter and places it in her bag with the other one. She can't wait to meet them and they can't wait to meet her. She could learn so much about her family. She wonders if she had gotten any of Rodolphus' family features because although she looks like Bellatrix it's not a complete match. She takes out the letter that Narcissa Malfoy had written to her. She takes out a quill and paper and starts to write.

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

_Thank you for telling me this. It's good to know where I come from. I am glad to tell you that unlike what most young witches would say I am very proud to be Bellatrix's daughter. I was wondering if you would be able to tell me what happened to her husband, and who I assume to be my father, Rodolphus. Did he survive the last wizard war or did he die? If he survived then why didn't he just raise me?_

_~Ariella __Harrison __Lestrange_

Once Ariella felt satisfied with the letter she placed it in an envelope and walked over to the open window. She hooted like a owl and a few minutes later the Potter's family owl flew to the window. She tied the letter to its leg and told it where to go, then it flew off into the night. From that night on she told everyone she had changed her last name to what it should have been all along.

Over the next week Ariella was excited to meet the strange person. When the week finally came Ariella and the rest of the kids in the house were told some news. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were going to be having some friends over. Ariella's heart jumped to her throat. Of course the week that she would be getting a visit from a Death Eater the house would be filled with people you had hated them and had experience in killing them. She was happy to meet all these people but upset at the same time. She lived for the letters she received up to the day of everyone's arrival, though they weren't from the stranger. They were from Narcissa Malfoy who Ariella had taken to calling Aunt Narcissa since she technically was her Aunt. Narcissa seemed very pleased to hear about how Ariella was proud to say she was related to the Black family tree. Narcissa had written Ariella some information about the family. Narcissa told Ariella that Rodolphus was still alive and did know about her. She refused to answer the question as to why he did raise her. Ariella found out that she would soon meet her cousin, Draco, who just happened to be coming to the Potter's get together. He was the first person to arrive at the house.

Ariella is sitting in the kitchen talking with Rose, who's family had come the week before. A tall extremely blond haired man walks into the kitchen with Mr. Potter. As soon as Ariella sees him she knows who she is. She jumps down from her stool and walks up to the man.

"I see my mother was right for guessing you were Aunt Bellatrix's daughter. I'm Draco."

"Yes I know."

They shake hands and she smiles up at him and he does the same to her. Out of nowhere a boy with the same colour blond hair comes into the room.

"Scorpius?" says Ariella confused as to why he would be here. "Are we related?" she asks.

"Yes. This is my son." Says Draco.

They all get to know each other better, and more people came. The rest of the Weasley kids came with all of their kids. Neville and Luna came. Neville still acted nervous around Ariella. Ariella went into the kitchen to get a drink when someone else arrived. She heard a woman's voice saying she would just be in the kitchen for a minute. A plump redish-blond haired woman walks in. Ariella turns towards her to walk back into the living room when the woman gives a small yell. Ariella jumps spilling her tea all down the front of her.

"Oh I'm sorry dear you just.." Ariella cuts her off.

"Look like Bellatrix. Yeah I know." She says grabbing some paper towels and dabbing at her black dress.

"Here let me help. I'm Molly Weasley by the way." She says waving her wand and the tea flings itself off the dress and goes into the sink. Ariella looks up at her with wide eyes when the woman says her name.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Molly Weasley. I'm Albus' grandmum."

"You… you…" Ariella swells with anger. This was the woman who had killed her mother. She was the reason she would never see her mother except for in pictures. "You're the reason I don't have a mother." Says Ariella angerly and pretty loud.

"What? How is that my…" Mrs. Weasley stops and her eyes get wide. "She… I didn't know she had a child.."

Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and most of the other adults walk in on the quarrel. They all stop dead when they see how upset Ariella is.

"Oh how but how would you? No one ever felt the need to have a normal conversation with her did they?" yells Ariella.

"She wasn't really one for talking. If you don't know she wasn't a nice lady."

"Not that you know of! You never saw her outside of a duel! None of you did!" Ariella was now shaking with anger, and sadness. How could she be here with people who were so different from her real family?

"To be fair you didn't know her well either now did you?" snapped Mrs. Weasley.

Neville steps just behind Mrs. Weasley holding his wand down were he thought Ariella wouldn't see.

"What are you going to do?" Ariella starts laughing as tears also fall down her face. "Use the cruciatus curse on me?"

"You are just like her." He says angrily pointing his wand at her.

"Neville!" yells both Mr. Potter and Luna.

Ariella quickly pulls her wand out of her boot and points it back at him. She wipes her face and tries to stop crying.

"Do it. You know you want to. She did it to you too just like your parents." Says Ariella.

"Ariella. Stop." Says Albus.

"How do you know about that?" asks Neville.

"I can see it in your eyes. When you see me you get a look of fear as if I'm her. I'm not." With that she puts her wand back in her boot. "Go ahead. No one wants me anyway." Tears fall down her face but her voice shows no sign of the crying. Mrs. Weasley walks up to her and pulls her into a hug. Ariella can't help but start balling and hugs her back. Neville lowers his wand.

"I'm so so sorry." Whispers Mrs. Weasley.

The rest of the night was really calm and everyone got along great. They went out to the back yard and had a bonfire once it started to get dark. They brought old brooms from the shed and started a game of quidditch, where Mr. Potter and Ariella were the seekers. When they all needed a break from the game Ariella walks back to the fire and sits next to Mrs. Weasley.

"You are really good. Are you on Gryffindor's team?" asks Mr. Potter sitting in the chair on her other side.

"No. I'm going to try out next year. I absolutely love to fly."

"No offence dear but did I just hear that you were in Gryffindor?" Asks Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes I am." She starts laughing to herself. "Aunt Narcissa wasn't too happy when I told her."

Draco joins in on the laughing. Suddenly an owl swoops down and drops a letter in Ariella's lap and then flies away. She opens it.

_Meet me tonight at the edge of the woods. Make sure no one else is awake when you come out. Oh, and nice job flying a bit ago._

_ ~Your friend._

"Who's that from?" asks Mrs. Potter.

"Ah no one." Says Ariella folding the letter and shoving it in her boot. Ariella tells everyone she is going to bed early and goes up to her room. Her rooms faces out to the back yard making it easy to see when everyone leaves the back yard. It is almost one in the morning by the time everyone leaves the yard and comes in to bed. She waits another half hour to make sure everyone is in their rooms, then she quietly creeps out of her room, down the stairs, and out the back door. She quickly walks to the edge of the woods and stands there being quiet listening for footsteps. After a while she turns to look back at the house to make sure everyone's lights were off.

"You are wearing her boots." Says a woman's voice from behind her. Ariella whips her head around to see a cloaked figure leaning on a tree.

"Yes I am. Same with the necklace. Who are you?" says Ariella stepping closer. The cloaked woman steps back from her.

"You will find out soon enough.." she suddenly stops talking and tries to turn away and leave when a burst of light hits her. Ariella turns around to see Mr. Potter and most of the other adults running to her. Someone waves a wand and the cloaked woman floats out into the open. Once Mr. Potter reaches Ariella he unfreezes the woman but she cannot move her feet.

"What the hell are you doing out here with some strange person?" he yells at Ariella. She is unable to talk back. Mr. Potter turns his attention to the woman.

"Who are you?"

She says nothing.

"Who are you?!" he yells. He flicks his wand and she tumbles backwards as if she had been pushed. Her hood falls off her head and everyone gasps. Ariella's mouth falls open. The woman starts cackling as she looks up at everyone. It's Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Look at your faces! So scared and confused!"

"How?" asks Mrs. Weasley, who steps forward to get a better look.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Says Bellatrix.

"Tell her." Demands Mr. Potter as he continues to point his wand at her.

"Oh look at you Potter. All grown up. Why don't you do it? Curse me! You couldn't do it all those years ago back in the Ministry, so makes you think you can do it now?"

Mr. Potter is just about to flick his wand and Ariella jumps out in front of him. They all had seemed to have forgotten she was there.

"Stop!" she grabs his hand and twists it until he drops his wand. "Are you really going to curse my mother right in front of me?! What is wrong with you?!"

Harry suddenly gets a pain he had not felt in years. He pulls his hand out of her grasp and picks up his wand.

"How did you do that?" he asks.

"Do what? Twist your arm?"

"No…"

"Hello! I'm still on the ground over here! Am I aloud up or…?" yells Bellatrix.

"Shut up!" yells Neville.

"Oh good! Little Longbottom is here too!"

He points his wand at her. Ariella grabs hers out of her boot and points it at Neville.

"Nice place to put your wand. I used to keep mine there too." Says Bellatrix to Ariella.

"What's this? Bellatrix Lestrange having an almost normal conversation?" says Neville.

"Don't act so surprised. Who says I can't have normal conversations? I'm not here to fight anyone and nor did I plan on harming any of you."

"Yeah right." says Neville.

"Would you shut up you stupid man!" yells Bellatrix. " I came to talk to my daughter and that is it. You all just got in the way. I wish to have a normal conversation with my daughter and if you all must listen in then by all means do, but I wish to do so standing up or at least sitting in a chair. If you let me have the use of my limbs again, I will be a good girl and not do anything bad."

"We can't trust you." Says Mr. Potter.

Bellatrix sighs. "Ariella come here and take my wand from me. It's in the inside pocket of my cloak."

Ariella hesitates to lower her wand then does what she is told. She places her mother's wand in her boot along with her own.

"See. I'm being serious." Says Bellatrix in a voice that she does not normally use around the people she normally fights. She uses her less crazed voice. The voice she uses in normal conversations with family and the voice she would use around Voldemort. "Please let me up. There is something very important Ariella needs to know."

All the adults don't know what to say. They have never seen this side of Bellatrix. She seemed almost like a normal person.

"I can tell you how she did it." Says Bellatrix to Mr. Potter.

He looks at her for a long while then moves his wand and suddenly she can move again. She stands up and brushes off her cloak and dress.

"As much as it pains me to say this, Thank you."

"How?" asks Mr. Potter.

"Not out here. Someone else is in the woods. Someone who would love to get their hands on me and Ariella."

"You're not going to let her in your house are you?" says Neville.

"Let her come." Says Mrs. Potter. ".. but if you hurt any of the kids I will personally kill you myself."

This was the first time Ariella had heard Mrs. Potter sound really mean.

"No wand, remember? I may be good but I'm not good enough to cast with no wand. Well… depends on the spell."

They all start walking back to the house.

_**Note: This chapter will carry over into the next. It was just getting too long and I didn't want to bore you too much. Please leave reviews telling me what you think of this chapter! Thanks so much!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Note: Hope you all are liking this. Please leave reviews telling me what you all think! I love you all and happy reading! _**

Chapter 6

They get inside they all sit down.

"I assume you aren't going to ask me to sit." Says Bellatrix standing next to Ariella.

Mr. Potter looks at her a bit confused. "You may sit."

Bellatrix walks over and sits on the couch. Mrs. Weasley scoots down to not be so close to her.

"Oh my god, really?" says Ariella. She walks over and sits between the two women. "Happy?" she asks.

Mr. Potter sits in the chair across from them. "How?" he asks her again.

"You need to be a little more detailed. How what?" says Bellatrix.

"How are you alive?" asks Mrs. Weasley.

"The ring I was wearing had a spell on it that protected me."

"But you exploded!"

"Yes but did you ever see those pieces fall to the floor? No. They disappeared in midair. I came back together at my house."

"How did Ariella do it?" asks Mr. Potter changing the subject.

"What did I do?! I still don't know what I did!" yells Ariella.

Just then Albus walks in. He looks around the room and his eyes stop on Bellatrix.

"But… How…."

"I'll tell you later, Albus." Says Ariella.

"Albus? Did you name him after Dumbledore?" asks Bellatrix with a small laugh.

"Yes we did but if you must know he is also named after a Death Eater."

Bellatrix raises her eyebrow with surprise.

"Snape." Says Mr. Potter.

"Oh yes. Great Death Eater." Laughs Bellatrix sarcastically. "Sorry. I said I would behave."

Mr. Potter turns his attention back to the question Ariella had asked. Albus sits on the couch next to Ariella and his grandmother.

"When you touched my arm my scar hurt. It hasn't hurt since before Tom Riddle was killed. How? Only he could make it hurt because he gave it to me."

"How dare you call him Tom!" says Bellatrix. Ariella elbows her mother. "Sorry. Ariella, why don't you touch Harry again. Let's see what happens."

Mr. Potter nods saying that it is fine. Ariella gets up and walks over to Mr. Potter.

Bellatrix smurks to herself. "Touch his scar." She breathes.

Ariella looks down at Mr. Potter with a questioning look.

"Go ahead." He says. Ariella pushes a finger against the scar on Mr. Potter's forehead. He yells from pain and she does too. Pain shoots up her arm, making it feel like her blood is boiling. She quickly pulls away and looks down at her finger. She looks back at Bellatrix with a confused look.

"Do you understand now Potter?" says Bellatrix.

"I think I do."

"Understand what? Hello what just happened? Why can't we touch?" says Ariella.

"The only person that has ever made my scar hurt was Voldemort. In the grave yard many years ago he used my blood to bring himself back. Before he had never been able to touch me because of a spell my mother had cast before she died. Once he had my blood we could touch but it pained both of us."

"What does Voldemort have to do with me?!" yells Ariella who was getting upset.

Mr. Potter looks over at Bellatrix. She sighs.

"Ariella, Rodolphus isn't your father. Tom was…"

"Oh so you, being only his servant, can call him by his real name but Harry can't?" interrupts Neville.

"Obviously I wasn't just a servant to him!" yells Bellatrix.

"Ew you slept with that thing?" asks George.

Albus tries to muffle his laughs, along with most of the other people in the room. Even Mrs. Weasley had a smile on her face.

"I knew him and loved him long before her looked like that." Says Bellatrix.

"You actually did love him? Did he love you back?" asks Hermione.

"Oh my how you have grown since I saw you. Almost didn't realize it was you." Says Bellatrix avoiding the question.

"Answer her questions." Says Ron who only wanted to hear her answer because he wanted her embarrassed or humiliated.

Bellatrix sighs. "I did. I would love to believe that he felt the same, but sadly I believe I was just…" She cuts off looking from Ariella to Albus. She didn't know how to put this lightly. " uh… I believe I was just his… play thing."

"No woman deserves that." Says Mrs. Weasley speaking before thinking.

Bellatrix looks over at Mrs. Weasley surprised.

"Did he know when you.. uh…" starts Mr. Potter.

"I told him. He wouldn't believe me at first. Thought I was just trying to get him to like me more. Bit of a shock when he realized I wasn't lying. Anyway there is something more important we need to talk about. When Rodolphus found out she wasn't his he threw a fit. That's why I left her with those… muggles. He swore he would hurt her and me. I could care less if he hurt me because he wouldn't dare. I was trained by Tom and he wasn't. I'm more skilled than he is. But he now knows where Ariella is. I came to take her so we could run away from him. I have always regretted giving her to those people. We need to get away or fight him."

"Are you sure you're Bellatrix? That almost sounded heartfelt." Says Neville. Everyone ignores him but Bellatrix gives him an evil look.

"You're not leaving with her." Says Mrs. Potter.

"She is my daughter I can take her if I like… but only if you want to." She says looking over at Ariella.

"I… I would love to."

"Ariella I'm not going to let you leave with her." Says Mrs. Potter.

"I am her mother! I'm not going to hurt her! I refuse to leave without her. So either you let us leave or you have an unwanted house guest."

"Then I guess we have another guest." Says Mrs. Potter.

"Ginny! Do you really trust her around the children?" asks Hermione.

Bellatrix groans and reaches over and grabs her wand from Ariella's boot. Everyone flinches and a few grab their wands. She holds it out to Mr. Potter.

"Take it."

"What?"

"I said take it. None of you trust me and I am giving you a reason to. Take it and I can't harm you or whatever you think I might do."

"Keep it. If what you just said is true you need it to protect yourself."

"So you trust me?"

Mr. Potter pauses for a moment. "Yes."

Bellatrix raises her eyebrows shocked and then puts her wand inside her cloak.

"Want to stay in my room with me?" asks Ariella.

"I would love to but…"

"Go ahead." Interrupts Mr. Potter.

"Harry!"

"If she does something we have a house full of people who have dealt with Death Eaters before. Plus we already have 2 others in this room."

"Who?" asks Hermione.

"Am I just not here anymore?" says Draco.

"Draco! How did I over look you with that hair?" laughs Bellatrix.

"Well yes I know Draco has a mark but who else? You said 2 other than Bellatrix."

Ariella pulls up her sleeve. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione gasp. Bellatrix grabs her arm and runs a finger over the Dark Mark.

"You weren't lying. Someone really did curse you to have this." Bellatrix face is suddenly fills with anger.

"It's ok. I don't mind it." Says Ariella pulling her arm away.

"You are his daughter not his follower! If anything you should give someone one, not get one!"

"Wait. Couldn't he summon you by the Mark? What if we did that? Summoned whoever is left. Tell them who I am and what is going on. Surely we could make them want to follow us or something."

Bellatrix shakes her head. "There are not many left, and only he knew how to make the Marks burn. Plus I doubt they would believe us. You certainly don't resemble him."

"Yeah she does." Says Mr. Potter.

"What?" says Ariella.

"I saw the younger Voldemort. Now that I know I can see some of that him in her." He says.

"They will want more proof than just looks." Says Bellatrix.

"Aunt Narcissa did a test muggles do. That's how she found out I was your daughter."

"They will want magical proof."

"I will summon them! Isn't that enough?!" says Ariella getting upset. "Wait… I can talk to snakes, and I'm able to cast spells without speaking and no wand."

"That's impossible." Says Mr. Potter.

"Watch that book on the table."

She looks at the book. She thinks of the levitating spell and of how you are supposed to move the wand. The book starts to quiver and then lifts up off the table. Many people in the room gasp. Ariella keeps watching the book. She makes it float to her and it lands softly in her hands.

"It's not impossible." She says placing the book back on the table.

"They might believe it if you show them that. You will have to be mean. Scare them, maybe even harm some of them." Says Bellatrix.

"Luckily at the end of the school year I found out I enjoy that."

"Wha..?" starts Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't ask." Says Albus.

Ariella smiles at him.

"You aren't summoning Death Eaters in my house." Says Mrs. Potter.

"Out in the yard then. Could get messy anyway if they try to hurt her." Says Bellatrix.

"When are we doing this?" asks Mr. Potter.

"No time like the present." Says Bellatrix with a smile as she stands up.

Ariella, Bellatrix and Mr. Potter walk into the back yard. The other adults check on the kids and put protection spells on the house. Albus sneaks out of the house without his mother seeing.

"Albus go back in." says Mr. Potter.

"No I'm staying out here, and Uncle George says that they will watch from the windows and if help is needed they all will come out."

"You two need to hide. They won't trust us if they see you." Says Bellatrix.

Mr. Potter gets his invisibility cloak and throws it over himself and Albus.

"Go ahead." Says Bellatrix to Ariella.

Ariella raises her left arm and stares at the Mark. Hers suddenly it starts moving and Bellatrix gasps. She pulls up her sleeve. Her Mark is burning and is slightly red coloured. She gently touches it and starts laughing. Ariella focuses back on her Mark. Black moving clouds come down from the sky. A few people land on the ground. Ariella breaks her focus and looks up at the men in front of her.

"Is this all that is left of you?" she asks.

"Who the hell are you?" asks a man stepping forward. "Bellatrix?"

"Yes. I'm not really dead. Can we all get over the shock?" says Bellatrix annoyed.

A man with long blond hair steps forward. "You're Ariella aren't you? You're her daughter."

"Nice to meet you Uncle Lucius." Says Ariella with a smile.

"How did you summon us?" he asks.

"This is a waste of my time." Says a man in the back as he starts to turn as if to disapperate . Ariella raises her hand as if she is reaching out for something. The man stops dead. He slowly lifts off the ground and turns to face Ariella and Bellatrix. Bellatrix has a large smile across her face.

"What's going on? I can't move! How are you doing that?"

"How dare you try to leave whenever you haven't even heard me talk." Says Ariella in a mean voice. She turns her hand palm up and moves her index and middle fingers as if she is telling him to step forward. He floats up to her. Bellatrix walks around him giggling to herself.

"Now. Is everyone willing to listen or do I have to freeze you all too?" Everyone is quiet. "That's better. Now as you are all wondering why and how I summoned you. The why is that I need your help, but you all probably want to hear the how first. I am not only Bellatrix's daughter, but I am Voldemort's as well."

"Oh what a load of rubbish! He would have never fucked that bitch!" yells a greasy looking man.

"SHUT UP!" screams Ariella. A flash of red goes through her eyes. She pulls her wand out of her boot and points it at the man. Bellatrix starts chuckling. Ariella stares at the man. A smile moves across her mouth. She points the wand down and the man crumbles onto the earth screaming in pain. She slowly moves forward making the other men part to let her through. She smiles down at him as she tortures him. She lifts her wand up and the man's pain stops, but he is still crying.

"Don't interrupt me." She stares down at him with an evil look on her face. She knows what she must do to get them to believe her, to fear her. She smirks to herself and then says the words out loud for everyone to hear.

"Avavda Kedavra!" A green light shoots out of the end of her wand. The man's body falls limp and lifeless. In that moment she doesn't care that she had used magic with her wand outside of school. She could be expelled and even arrested, but all she could think about was how good it had felt. To take all the anger she had built up over the years out on someone else. Making them feel pain. She smiles to herself.

"Now are we done with the interruptions?" She continues to talk about why they are needed and once she finishes she asks if they have any questions. No one says a word.

"So you all will help get rid of Rodolphus?" There are mumbled yes's.

"Good. You all may go now. Except for you." She says turning to the man she who was still frozen in place. "I don't think I can trust you." None of the men had left. They stood frozen watching what would happen to the man.

"No! Yes you can! I swear! I will do everything I can to get rid of him!"

"Hmm. Say what you will but I don't like the look of you. Mum would you like to take care of him?"

Bellatrix grins and steps forward. She tortures the man in front of her. She had the same look of excitement that is on a child's face on Christmas morning when they see all their presents. Ariella points her wand at the man as well casting the same curse making his pain even more unbearable. They continue this until he is begging for death. Ariella and Bellatrix stop the curse at about the same time.

"Move back." Ariella says to her mother. Bellatrix steps back chuckling to herself. Ariella focuses on the man's body. She makes him rise off the ground then she puts her hand out in front of her. She snaps her fingers and the man's back snaps. He falls to the ground dead. She turns to the men.

"Why are you all still here?"

They all turn on the spot and turn into the black clouds and fly up and away.

"Good job." Says Bellatrix. "I didn't think you would actually kill anyone."

"You thought wrong."

Mr. Potter and Albus take off the cloak. Ariella turns around and smiles at them as if nothing just happened that did normally happen. Albus gives her an uneasy smile back.


End file.
